fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cornwell
Cornwell was originally one of the 14 territories of Lycia, mentioned in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. The Destruction of House Cornwell House Cornwell was the only Lycian House to be dissolved before the events of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Cornwell had been suspected of corruption by the Lycian League, having been caught stealing funds from the League. The House was dissolved and the leaders of Cornwell killed themselves. The only survivors of the family were the Marquess' son Raymond, who became the mercenary Raven, and his younger sister Priscilla, who had been sent off to live with Count Caerleon of Etruria. Events Involving Cornwell Survivors Raven Raymond was one of only two survivors of the destruction of House Cornwell. He later became a Mercenary and abandoned the name Raymond, instead taking on the name Raven. He traveled for some time doing what was necessary to survive. Raven swore revenge on House Ostia. Raven believed wrongly that the accusations had been false and desperately wanted revenge for what had been done. Eventually Raven found himself in Caelin, and was for some reason at Castle Caelin when the Army of Laus invaded upon their retreat from Eliwood's forces. Raven was then taken prisoner within Castle Caelin. During the battle fought by Laus to hold Castle Caelin, Raven, upon learning that Hector, a member of House Ostia, was among Eliwood's party, was hired by Laus to help defend the Castle and was let out of the prison cell. During the battle, he met his long lost sister Priscilla, who convinced him to join Eliwood's army. Although his motives were rather sinister in nature, Raven assisted the group, meanwhile hoping to get close enough to Hector in order to exact revenge. After the war, he disappears without a single word, though he is rumored to be in Araphen, likely looking after Lucius. Should he have an A-support with Lucius however, he confronts Hector about House Cornwell. Hector, being the new Marquess, offers to rebuild the house with Raven as the Marquess, but he declines, saying the apology was enough. He and Lucius then continue traveling the world as mercenaries, the monk glad that Raven finally found peace in his heart. Priscilla Priscilla was adopted by Count Caerleon of Etruria at the age of six, and so she lived her life in nobility for most of her early life. Priscilla often found herself thinking of her older brother, Raymond, who was separated from her in the aftermath of the destruction. Apparently, she was quite oblivious of her origins, but when she heard rumors of the destruction of House Cornwell and the possible survival of her brother, she quickly arranged to set off. Count Pent of Reglay, another noble of Etruria assigned his pupil, a mage known as Erk, as her bodyguard. They set off, but are deterred in Laus as the marquess of the land, Lord Darin, learned of her and tried to marry her. After being rejected, Darin, in rage, leaves guards to imprison her in Laus until she agrees to marry him. After a few days of deliberation, Erk leaves the village and travels north to seek aid from other Laus villagers, inadvertently leaving the princess vulnerable to attack from pirates to the east. They are both saved from Erik's cavalry by Eliwood's and Hector's army, which happened to be visiting Laus to confront the marquess about the disappearance of Marquess Pherae, Lord Elbert. Priscilla then travels with the group, following the retreating Laus forces, and in the attack to reclaim Castle Caelin she is reunited with her brother Raven. The two then continue to travel with the group. At the end of her journey, she returned to House Caerleon, her parents crying tears of joy at her return. Whether she would remain happy or not, however, depends on her supports: Should she fall for Guy and Heath, their differences in class are too great, and they are separated, though Heath promises to return. Should she fall for Erk, however, his magical skills and connections to Lord Pent grant him the peerage to wed Priscilla, and both of them live happily till the end of their days. Etymology Cornwall is an area of England. In some Arthurian legends, it is ruled by King Mark, the husband of Isolde and uncle of Tristan. However, the Lycian Cornwell seems to be a reference to King Uther Pendragon's relations with Cornwell according to such sources as the 'Historia Regnum Brittaniae' by Geoffrey of Monmouth. According to this source, King Uther fell in love with Count Gorlois of Cornwall's wife, Igerne, and attacked Cornwall to win her. Merlin, knowing that Arthur was to be born of Uther and Igerne, helped Uther disguise himself as the Count so that he could sneak into Tintagel, the Count's stronghold, and conceive Arthur with Igerne. That night, the Count also died, and Uther later married Igerne. In later versions, Gorlois and Igerne had children before Arthur, including Morgan le Fay. Category:Locations